Monsters Make Warriors
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Jack is molested by his father and only his best friend, Roger, can save him. Even after crashing on the island, the boys remain the best of friends. But what will happen when Jack is forced back to his father? Will the two stay together? Rape, Violence.
1. The Plan

**A/N: Hey, all. I, like many others it seems, had to write a fic about LOTF for an English project. I think I may have actually gotten into the fandom and so here is the fic from English class. I can't wait to see what everyone has to say about it! XD I can't wait to see what my teacher is going to say! XD**

**I don't own Lord of the Flies, no matter how much I wish that I could to make it a yaoi fanfest! That book made me have so many fangirl fantasies. XD **

**P.P.P.P**

What's going on? Why are hands feathering over my body in a way that hands shouldn't -or not the way they should at my age? Why is it my father, no less? Writhing with a sock lodged firmly in my mouth so as not to allow a single sound escape my parching lips, I want desperately to rid myself of this monster attacking me in the night, knowing, deep in the back of my mind, that it was my _own_ fault. Well, in some way, shape, or form, my father decided to punish me. Now, hands trailed over my pinned-down body and a tongue lapped up the salty tears rolling down my cheeks.

-

"Hey, Jack!"

"Roger," the red-head answered shortly, nodding in acknowledgement. The dark-haired boy went to go wrap his arm around the elder boy's neck before said boy moved slightly to avoid the embrace.

"Ah, one of those nights, was it? What'd you do this time?" Roger inquired, pulling one of the nearest plastic chairs up to his best friend's desk, chin falling onto his hand, elbow landing on the wooden top. Jack simply rolled his eyes before glancing around nervously, checking to see if anyone else was listening in on their conversation. Satisfied with the amount of privacy he received, he shut his blue, blue eyes and huffed.

"_I _ didn't do anything. _I_ was getting punished for something the weather-man said. At least I think so. He didn't really say; not this time. He just kinda ... I dunno ..."

"Yeah, I get it. You don't need to go into the details. I've been your friend so long that I can almost see it. You're dad is batty."

"Tell me about it. He thinks he can get away with it because he is so high up and close with the military. Wait till I show him."

"What do you plan to do this time?"

"I ..." Jack sighed. "I haven't thought that bit out yet. But it will be great! I know it will! It's gonna be one of my plans, so of course it will be great!"

"Oh great, someone get the earplugs. He's going on one of his 'I'm so great' speeches!" Roger laughed at the scowl he received from his best friend.

"I'm serious, Roger. I'm really gonna do something horrible to him!"

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. "That's what you said last time. You just got punished double as bad!"

"This time it will be different! I swear!"

"Okay, okay! It'll be different."

"It'll be different because I will have your help!"

Roger took on a deer-in-the-headlights- look at this statement, his jaw dropping slightly. "S-since when could I help you with one of your plans?"

"Since you are my best friend and care about my well-being?"

Pursing his lips in a slight pout, Roger sighed, resigning. "Fine, fine, I _suppose_ I could find it in my heart to help out a friend."

-

The rest of the day, Jack paid no attention to a word that was spoken by his teachers, mind stuck on what exactly it was that he was planning on doing to his father. But whenever he would think of the man, the sensation of hands defiling him, robbing him of any innocence he possessed, bright red hair flaming in the night caused him to shudder. He would sigh then, turning to look out the window in defeat, allowing his stalled mind a short break before heading back to the plans at hand.

He met with Roger after their last class and the two boys sat at the picnic table out in the front of their school, watching the leaves slowly changing color around them. Roger smirked at his friend when he felt it safe enough to talk without his head being bitten off.

"Think of anything yet? I watched that pretty little head of yours working over-time all day."

Jack's twelve year old cheeks darkened at the friendly compliment and shot his companion a glower. "I've thought of one thing. But I don't know how I would ever be able to do it alone."

"I thought we agreed to do this together?"

"Here I thought you were only pulling at my leg!"

"What are friends for, Jack? Besides, I don't want him hurting you anymore! What do you have in mind?"

"Just a little something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure it'll make him so mad! He might even send me away to some private school!"

"But ..." Roger faltered, his face falling.

"What?"

"You ... you want to leave me? I would be alone, Jack. All alone."

"That's why you are helping me. You'd get sent away too. I know how well you and your folks get along."

The dark-haired boy grumbled, turning from his friend. "Speaking of which, I need to get home. When are we doing whatever it is you have planned?"

"Tonight. I'll get him raging at me. And then we'll do this together."

"This being..."

"Empty out all of his alcohol," Jack said confidently, nodding in his achievement.

"How would that get you sent away?" Roger inquired, his eyebrow raised.

"No, no. That is how I'm going to get him mad. I'm going to 'borrow' his new car! Take it for a little joy-ride."

"Jack, no! You can't!"

"And why not?"

"The coppers would get you!"

"That's the point!"

Roger took a deep breath before adjusting the strap of his backpack. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll swing by around six, okay?"

"Yeah. We're gonna get out of this place!"

----

TBC

----

**A/N: So, how was it? Feedback would be great! I would really appriciate it so that I can brace myself for teh ear-full that my teacher will give me. I'm almost thinking that it will be too graphic for her. She should just be glad that I didn't put up the ending that I wanted to do. XD **

**I'll hold on to it! Don't you let it pass you by! - **_**Innocence**_

_**Avril Lavigne**_

**Tootles!**

**XbuttonsX**


	2. Torture and A Savior

**A/N: O.o Wow. I am so shocked at how many people are actually liking this. I was expecting one or two reviews for the entire thing but seven for the first chapter so far has blown me away! Thank you all for your responses to this and that I'm hoping teacher still finds it okay. I love you all! **

**Yeah, this chapter is slightly more graphic then the last but i still wouldn't mind some feedback on it! Much love to you all!**

**W,w W,w W,w**

Still, I ask you why you do this. And still I get no response other then the roving of your hands. You do realize what will become of you, right? I will take my revenge upon you one of these days. Who knows, it could be tomorrow, next week or even a few years from now but, trust me, I will hurt you for what you have done to me! I will exact my revenge and you will be screaming for mercy. Then the question would be, would I show you any?

-

"Daddy ... Daddy, please. Stop it. Please, it hurts! Daddy, he'll be here soon. You don't want anyone to find out, do you?" Jack whimpered through his tears on top of the counter, feet dangling down while his father stood before him. The elder man paid no mind to his son's pleas as still his fingers played on the boy's thigh, warm, alcohol-ridden breath brushing over his face. Jack wanted more then anything to be rid of the man but knew that he would be over-powered and punished if he attempted anything. So he did the one thing he knew would make his torture go faster. His father just _loved_ to hear his little boy cry. "Daddy, please. Daddy, stop!"

He tried to cringe away but yelped when large, sausage-like fingers gripped his arm, dragging him closer still while sure to form a bruise there later from the pressure. The only thing that stopped the elder red-head from going any farther was the sound of the door-bell. At this, Jack's father grew rigid, hands halting in their assault. The bell chimed once more, being followed by a persistent knock.

"Get that shirt back on, boy. That would be the last thing I would need," Jack's father growled before turning away to answer the door. The younger red-head did as he was told, skittering from the cold stone as he did so. He stumbled on his way to see who their visitor was in the excitement that it could be Roger. His prayers were answered as his eyes laid sight on the dark-haired boy still standing in the door-way. "What are you doing here?"

"W-We have to work on a school project, Daddy. I promise we'll stay out of your way!"

Jack shuddered at the cringe passing over his friend's face as still a tear leaked its way down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, grabbing Roger by the hand and dragging him up the stairs to their left without waiting for a reply from his father. The red-head slammed his door shut the second Roger made it inside. Sitting down gently on the bed on the far side of the room, Jack let his blue orbs wander up to Roger's face. Roger looked away quickly but came and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. The red-head jumped at first, beginning to struggle until he allowed himself to realize the person holding him wasn't a threat. After he let that wash over him, he felt more tears ball up in his eyes. He lay his head in Roger's lap and the dark-haired boy ran his fingers through those orange locks in comfort.

"You still up to getting out of here?"

"Now more then ever. But ... he didn't make it as far as he normally does. T-Thank you."

"Too bad I didn't get here earlier. I'm sorry, Jack."

-

A loud thump coming from the living room down a floor hours later was the sign the two boys had been waiting for, signifying that Jack's father had plenty to drink. Roger smirked to Jack as they made their way down the stairs. Jack nodded and Roger slipped off to where Jack's father kept the keys to his pricey car before sliding through the door without a sound. Jack tip-toed back into the kitchen, shuddering as he did so when he made it past the cupboard. He located his father's store of booze and began unscrewing the covers, trying his hardest not to make all that much noise. Beginning to pour, Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched the amber and crystalline liquids rushing down the drain. One bottle remained and Jack took in a deep breath. He laid the empty bottles out in plain sight before grabbing the neck of the one remaining filled bottle.

"Daddy! Come here a moment, would you?" Jack yelled, keeping his blue orbs trained on the spot where he knew his father would emerge. When the man lumbered in through the door, taking sight of his precious alcohol missing, Jack hurled the remaining bottle to the ground, smirking when the glass shattered, hurling into the air with a great clatter. The younger red-head sprinted to the front door when he saw how red his father's face was becoming. He lunged at the car that was idling out in the driveway but didn't tell Roger to step on it until he saw his father shaking with drunken rage on the front porch. The tires screeched as Roger slammed on the gas pedal, forcing the car down the driveway, speeding towards nowhere.

Jack whooped in joy as he watched his house growing smaller and smaller in the distance. He even smiled happily as the sound of sirens began to approach. Roger took a deep breath, grabbing hold of Jack's shaking hand when the flashing lights appeared behind them. "Ready?" he asked in a quivering voice. Jack squeezed his best friend's hand in response and Roger put all his energy into spinning the wheel, causing the car to go careening off the road, straight into a giant oak tree.

The boys scarcely heard the sirens or felt the hands of police grab at them as they were placed gingerly into the back seat of the cruiser that had been following them -after they had been looked over thoroughly for injuries, of course. Both were just overjoyed that they would get Jack away from his beast of a father. The red-head laid his head on his friend's shoulder, tears flowing from his eyes for the third time that night.

"You're free, Jack. No more having to worry about him anymore."

"Let's hope you're right, Roger. Please let you be right!"

-

"Please, Mr. Merridew, sir! Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can you expect me to calm down?! My son just rode off my car after pouring out all my booze! Would you be able to calm down?!"

"I'm sorry to hear that sir, but we really need you to sit back down."

Jack never knew he would be so glad to be trapped on the inside of a jail cell. His father had been driven down to the station after the two boys had told the female officer their reasoning and information. Jack sat, huddle close to Roger, horrified that his father would find a way to rip through the iron bars to strangle him where he cowered. Flecks of saliva where splattering from the corners of his raging mouth while his face grew deeper in color every passing second. Two officers where holding him by the arms, trying their best to restrain him while the female officer stood just out of his reach.

"Sir, you truly must sit down. If you keep this nonsense up, they could very well have shot your dog and I wouldn't give it a second thought. Now sit down."

"You may as well just charge those boys right now! Lock them up and make sure they never see they light of day again!"

"Mr. Merridew, sir, The crime they have committed isn't worth that much punishment."

"Please, ma'am! If it means staying away from him, I'll do anything!" Jack blurted out, his fists shaking as he glared at his father. The woman gave him a sceptical look.

"Why is that, dear?"

Jack fell back to the bench, unaware of when he had even stood. He tossed his gaze to the side, causing Roger to snarl. "Jack, tell her what he does to you! Show her! Show her the bruises!"

"What are you talking about?"

Jack's eyes swivelled up to meet the intent stare of the woman but he shuddered when he heard his father growl. He shook his head slowly before his body went into convulsions at the nightmares racking his brain.

"What are you doing to this poor boy, Mr. Merridew?"

"I ain't doin nothin," he drawled in his still drunken state. "Just send em both away to that fancy military school. I don't care how much I have to pay to have it done, but I want them gone!"

-

A few hours later and it was settled. The two boys would be leaving for the nearest camp in the morning. In the mean time, they were to catch some sleep in their cell. Roger sat up after they had been left by themselves to look at the red-head.

"Why didn't you tell her, Jack? He could be locked up in this cell instead of us."

Jack forced a smile onto his lips but Roger saw right past it. "What does it matter if he went to jail or not? I get to leave him, Roger! This is the best thing that's happened to me since mother died. I don't have to worry about my father waking me up in the middle of the night. I don't have to watch him out of the corner of my eye, fearing he was gonna haul off and smack me across the face. I'm happy, Roger. I'm just sorry that you have to leave your parents too."

"So long as I still have you, I'm good. I would rather leave my parents behind then you, Jack. You should know that, silly."

"Thanks, Roger."

---

TBC

---

**A/N: Aww, aren't they adorable. XD Tell me what you think, would you? Critiques are welcome! Make yourself at home! I can't wait to hear from you all once more and I am so glad that people are enjoying this! Thank you, each and every one of you! You mean the world to me!**

**This pain is just too real. There's just too much that Time cannot erase. - **_**My Immortal**_

_**Evanescence**_

**Tootles!**

**XbuttonsX**


	3. School

**A/N: Wow, this fic's chapters are so much shorter then what I'm used to now. I almost have my grade back on it, so, I'll tell you it next Monday. I'm sorry that this is a day late. I was busy this weekend losing sleep at a friend's house. Twas interesting. XD So, yeah, here's the next chapter and the one after this will be here Monday. XD If I am not too lazy to come on the computer. XD**

**(^_^) (^_^)**

It is amazing to be away from you, Daddy. Well, I think it is. I don't know which I liked better. At least at home I knew what was coming and who was doing it to me. Now, it hurts just to open my eyes in the morning. Roger is doing his best to keep me on my feet but now I'm starting to regret leaving. Everything hurts.

-

"Ooh, look what we have here, boys! Red crying his eyes out in the bathroom again!"

Jack jumped at the harsh voice beside his ear, splattering a little water that was dripping from the tap over the sink. He glanced in the mirror -just to make sure that his eyes weren't still the puffy red slits they had been five minutes early. Knowing already who it was who would be tormenting him, he cringed to the side, away from the dark-haired boy who was at his side, making sure not to give him the satisfaction of seeing more tears leak from his crystal orbs. Instead, he moved back to glower at the intruders, accidentally backing up into another porcelain sink behind himself. He yelped slightly at the cold feeling that pierced through his thin white shirt, black overcoat having been draped over by the window sill. He put his shaking hand up to right his black cap, unknowingly allowing a few strands of his glowing orange hair to fall loose, causing the boys before him to giggle.

"Choir boy get upset again? Did his boyfriend finally dump him?" the lead boy chided, causing the others three boys to laugh cruelly.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Jack insisted, growing red in the face from anger despite himself. The dark-haired boy in front caught sight of this and pointed it out to his friends.

"No boyfriend? Your blush says otherwise, nitwit. Wouldn't Roger just love to hear that you don't value him in your relationship?"

"Jack, are you in here? Jack?"

The red-head had just opened his mouth to spit back a reply when a familiar voice broke through the boys. "Speak of the devil." Roger padded in through the door, boots clicking on the tiled floor. It took him all of two seconds to comprehend the situation and it sent him into a fit of anger. He placed himself between Jack and the elder dark-haired boy, his lips drawing back in a vicious snarl.

"Just like you, isn't it, Gregory! Always have to pick on someone weaker then you. You are nothing more then a coward! You would be nothing without your friends, wouldn't you? Leave Jack alone. Try hurting me instead!"

Gregory, the dark-haired enemy, let the smirk on his lips widen. "Aww, how sweet of you to be Prince Charming, leaping in to save your princess!"

Roger let out a snarl before leaping at the elder boy, fist drawn back, ready for the attack. What he didn't count on was a pair of hands grabbing hold of his other arm, halting him in his attempts to harm the ones that needed harming. He reeled around and was shocked to see Jack glaring at him, gripping his arm tightly. Jack growled, pulling him back, stepping out in front of him.

"Just leave me alone, Roger. I don't need you. I can take care of myself."

"J-Jack?"

"Just shut up!" Jack cried, turning and punching Roger in the stomach before running to where his jacket still waited. All the boys stared, wide-eyed, at the unexpected outburst. Roger was doubled-over on the ground, gaping at his best friend. The gang exchanged a glance but grew rigid when they watched Jack spin on his heel. "Get out of here, would you?! Just leave me alone!" To prove the point that he was to be left alone, he lunged at them with barred teeth. Only Gregory didn't scatter and his bravery was rewarded with a fist to the face, sending him reeling, being caught by two of his flunkies and hauled out the door.

"W-what the h-heck was t-that?" Roger stuttered, cringing in pain as he tried to right himself. Jack stood, panting in anger, glaring out the tinted window, a single tear glistening on his eyelash. He turned to his friend, a look of insanity crossing his features.

"I-I can't have you standing up for me all the time, Roger. I need to grow a backbone of my own. I can't let you fight all my battles. I'm sorry I hurt you. I just can't take the teasing any more."

Roger stood in silence for a moment before nodding softly. "Yeah. Anything you ever need, though, you can just - " but Jack didn't get to find out what he could do as a loud, piercing siren sounded, causing both boys' faces to turn blank, eyes growing wide in panic. "Jack! Come here!"

Jack jumped at his friend, long overcoat still clutched in his arms. He felt a protective grip wrap around himself as the two ducked under the sinks. Boys were running and screaming in the hall, trying their hardest to go find a safe place to huddle before any bombs dropped on them. A minute passed but the telltale screeching whiz of an air raid never made an appearance. The loud cries of the siren halted and Roger pulled Jack back to his feet after crawling out from under the sink.

"What was going on, you reckon?"

"Air raid. We'd best get off to class. Teacher wouldn't like to see us late after an alarm."

Jack nodded and started to follow Roger out of the bathroom. Just then, a voice broke out over the intercom speaker.

"All students and teaching personnel, please report down to the main entrance. Again, all students and teaching personnel down to the main entrance. Thank you."

The red-head and dark-haired boy exchanged a nervous glance before setting off for where the announcement lead them. By the time they made it, Jack had been surrounded by several members of his choir. Each looked to him for guidance and he managed to get his head under control, Roger still standing by his side. If he hadn't had his breakdown, he would be crumbling under the pressure of being head boy of the choir but he had gained strength instead. A smaller boy gazed up at him, his eyes blazing.

"What's going on, Jack? Why are we going to an assembly?"

"I don't know, Simon, but get in line. We're going to show the teachers how grown up we can be in this type of thing!"

The boy nodded hastily and jumped into his position near the rear of the small left line. By the time the group made it down to the assembly, the entire choir had gathered in their two straight lines. Jack called them to a halt near the front of the gathering.

"There is a state of emergency at the moment and the school is sending all of its students away from the war-zone. Your parents have been alerted that you will be leaving but you won't be able to see them until they meet up with you at your destination. So if you would kindly go out and board the buses that are waiting, they will take you to the airport where you will catch your flight out of here. Behave while you are away and show your school proud. We are still expecting you all to be on your best behaviour."

-

When they made it to the airport, they were surprised to see just how many people were being sent away from England. Jack ordered his choir to stick together as they marched forward, being pushed and forced into lines of worried boys, almost being split up in the process. One boy was driven away, leaving the choir with an extra spot. Jack filled said spot by moving to the middle of the two lines, looking like a true leader. He forced his way through, letting his choir shuffle in behind him. By the time he made it to where he was meant to be, he highly doubted it mattered any. Boys were just being shoved into the hall to where the planes awaited without even being asked their name or school. Just senseless chaos.

"Come on, boys! Stick together! We don't want you to get separated!" Jack cried over the other voices screaming orders and directions. He managed to get them all safely to the plane and sitting. Before he knew it, he was in the air, secretly gripping Roger's hand beneath the seat when his stomach did its summersaults while in the middle of taking off.

---

TBC

---

**Well, there is a third chapter done for you! Feel like leaving a line? Thank you to all of those who have already! You make me feel so special and loved and just like I have actually done something good for once! I love you all so much! **

**Could I change one thing? Could I change your mind?- **_**The Fear Of Being Found**_

_**Blaqk Audio**_

**Tootles!**

**XbuttonsX**


	4. Leadership on the Island

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter deals with scenes from the actual book! YAY! Well, some. Just modified. You have to remember this was a fic for school and so needed scenes from the book. Hence why this chapter and the next are on zee island. And ... -drum rolls- I got a 43 out of 50. YAY! 86%! That feels like such a low mark considering all the effort I put into this. -.- Working on it in my head for months and months. -.- But, she did say I did have talent and I doubt English teachers lie about that type of thing! XD! YAY! **

**Here We Go.**

***(+_+)* *(+_+)* *(+_+)***

Everything in disarray, I try to struggle up and out of the wreck. My body aches worse then if Gregory had come over and backhanded me. I hear muffled groans and a slight cry from somewhere amidst the crumbled metal. I pull myself up and instantly start looking for the person that means the most to me. His name escapes my lips when I finally catch sight of him not three feet from me. His eyes are closed and a peaceful expression lays across his features. Tears spring to my eyes when I fall to the mess beside him. I reach my hand out to wipe away a stray hair from his forehead but jump back when he stirs, eyes fluttering in bewilderment.

"J-Jack."

-

When Jack first laid eyes on the big blonde boy sitting there on the platform with a shell gripped firmly in his hands, he knew in the pit of his stomach that he would be trouble. _I have to be in charge here or else everything will fall to ruin! _ Jack didn't even attempt to get on the blonde boy's good side when he ordered him to tell where all the grownups were. He couldn't afford letting himself be vulnerable on this island where boys ruled supreme and pigs ran in fear of their lives.

The red-head stood in shock when it had been only his choir, most of which had been forced by the malevolent look he gave them, voted for him as leader of the island. Of course, Ralph, the opposing blonde, had been chosen. Only because of the conch sitting in his lap. Taking a deep breath, Jack decided it best just to follow what the others had said and secretly plot for the overthrow in his shell.

A search party was formed to find out just what type of place they had landed on. Ralph appointed himself, Jack and a dark haired boy from the choir who had fainted on a log when they had first arrived at the platform, Simon. Jack wanted to protest loudly that only Roger would be allowed to accompany him but ended up just giving the dark-haired boy an apologetic look, willing him to understand that he would rescue them all, even though that is what the blonde boy had been preaching about just moments before. Him and that fat oaf, Piggy.

Near the top of the treacherous climb, Ralph and Simon broke out in a play fight, hauling Jack to the ground with them. The second the red-head felt their hands grab him to yank him down with them, images of his father with roving fingertips made him cry out in shock. The other two boys just thought that they had invented a new game and pounced on top of the writhing boy like a cat would to the twitchy tail of another. Jack continued to squirm, trying his hardest to get away from the two attackers, still having the memories pressing in on him. He screwed up his eyes and almost thought he would start his sobbing once more until he managed to get leverage and pushed Ralph off of him. Simon and the blonde laughed happily but Jack sulked.

"Aww, what is the matter, Jack? Think Daddy was gonna come and help you out?" Ralph giggled happily. Jack shot him a venomous glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Simon smirked. "You were whimpering 'Daddy, Daddy! Stop it! Daddy!' You wanted your Daddy to come help you."

Jack visibly tensed, his fingers balling up in fists. He felt his face get hot from his anger but never would he tell these fools just why he had been screaming. "Whatever. Let's just keep going."

-

Days turned into weeks turned into months there on their island and Jack still had yet to become leader. But he was getting ever closer. The people that mattered were losing faith in the conch and starting to hold the hunter in a new perception. Since he had been able to slaughter a pig with a knife he had began carrying with him for protection back at school, people had began looking up to him, slowly but surely leaving Ralph with his Piggy and Liluns. Oh and Simon, but Simon didn't really count. He was always off in the woods anyways.

The red-headed hunter lay in wait of one of the delicious morsels when he heard footsteps approach. He knew without looking just who could make such little noise other then he himself.

"What brings you out here, Roger?"

The dark-haired boy came to a crouch beside what still was his best friend, his eyes rolling. A small sigh issued from his lips and Jack slammed his knife in the trunk of a tree to make it stay, giving his friend his full attention.

"Ralph was ranting about how to get rescued again. Jack ... is it selfish of me to say I don't want you to get off this island?"

Roger's blunt words caused Jack to gasp, losing his new, calm demeanour. "I-I thought you were my friend. All this time, I trusted you and here you want me dead?" He surprised the two of them with just how monotone he sounded, letting the words slip from his lips as easily as water passing over a stone in a stream. Roger fell to his knees and placed his forehead on his friend's bare shoulder.

"I don't want you dead, Jack," Roger hissed, causing Jack's skin to prickle as the warm breath brushed over his arm. "But having you be dead or even just staying on this island your whole life would be easier to see then having you be back with _him_."

A low growl rumbled through Jack's being as he cringed away. Roger grabbed him before he could leave. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up! Just don't be mad at me! Please!" Jack gazed back at his best friend, his icy blue eyes dry although there was a slight hitch almost invisible to normal ears in his voice.

"I'm not mad, Roger. I just thought that we could forget about what happened ... back in England. I'm safe now, right? _We're _safe now. The only thing we have to watch out for is that beastie that Sam 'n Eric said they saw. But when I'm leader, I'll make sure there is no beastie."

"Why are you so dead-set on being leader?"

"I need to be the one in charge for once, Roger. Taking orders has never been my thing. But never had I had the back-bone to stand up and speak for myself. Here, it's different. I can be the one making the orders and those that normally order me around will have another thing coming to them!"

Roger watched as his friend stalked off through the creepers, leaving his forgotten knife behind. A sigh was the only sound for a ways as the dark-haired boy slipped the blade from its barky hold before disappearing in the spot that Jack had only seconds previous.

-

A few days passed and trials set Jack still higher in the minds of the boys. Finally, he made his move. Ralph had called an assembly after he, Jack and Roger scaled to the mountaintop, searching for the beast. By this point, Jack had had enough of the blonde leader and wanted him gone. But now, the crowd was in an uproar from the knowledge there was a beast in full actuality. Even the daring red-head lost his nerve. Still, he stood, conch in hand.

"Hands up for Ralph no longer being chief!"

He was halted in his strong starting when not one hand was raised. Embarrassment butterflies flickered around in his stomach and he tried his hardest not to look any one person in the eye. He failed when his sights fell upon his best friend. Roger was looking pointedly away from the gathering, up towards the mountain-top, which lay to the right of where he sat. A dark lining began to creep up his face when he felt the red-head's eyes on him. With the knowledge that he could no longer even count on his best friend, tears welled up in Jack's icy blue eyes.

"Fine. Fine. I'll be the one gone then. I'm fed up with your talks of home, Ralph. I am going off on my own now! You won't have your pigs! Anyone who still wishes to hunt can come with me! I'd gladly allow you life on this place!"

Placing the fragile shell down with great care, the red-head bounded off the platform, bare feet no longer burning in the boiling sand. A voice stopped him before he got even a foot away. For all of two seconds, he thought the boy calling his name had been his best friend. How mistaken he was when he recognized it to be that of Ralph. "NO!"

His high-pitched scream was the trigger to his legs and they began pumping furiously, pummelling the ground so he could leave the last thing he held dear; the one person whom he thought would stick with him. Tears leaked freely from his eyes as he shot through the creepers, into the forest, alone.

Collapsing a few feet in, he curled into a writhing ball of sobbing mess. He lost track of time and space and thought himself gone from the world in entirety until he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to yelp and jump away from the touch.

"Y-You came."

"Not just I, Jack. Mostly everyone was willing to go away with you, but each was too frightened of the others to leave with you. You were very brave standing up to him like you did. I think the scared little Jack I once knew died in that plane crash, leaving a braver, stronger, wiser Jack in his place."

Jack knew that if it were possible, more tears would be leaking down his face. Instead, he jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around his dark-haired friend, burying his face in the crook of the other boy's neck. "You came back. I can't believe you came back." The dark-haired boy allowed the affection to keep up for a few moments before gently slipping from the other boy's grasp.

"Come on, Jack. You've got some leading to do.

---

TBC

----

**A/N: Another chapter posted! YAY! What did you think of it? Care to drop a line?**

**Tell me what you know, tell me what you've gone and done now - **_**Just To Get High**_

_**Nickleback**_

**Tootles!**

**XbuttonsX**


	5. The Makings Of A Monster

**A/N: Some of my favourite bits are in this chapter. -sighs happily- Sorry, it's half a day late! Don't eat me!**

***(+_+)* *(+_+)* *(+_+)***

I know I can pinpoint the very second that you lost your sanity. But what does it matter? Sanity is for whimps. And we aren't whimps. We'll be better then anyone would ever have imagined, all the while slipping away from our minds. We'll live like a fairytale, a perfect happy ending even if it means that we know not what we're are up to. And we can do that with _him_ gone. What do you say, friend? Care to take my sanity from me?

-

A feast. A grand feast. With dancing and singing and true celebration. Jack's mood couldn't be any better. The fact that Ralph and Piggy came to join his celebration didn't even mar it. He laughed in the face of the oncoming storm. He was king, surrounded by happy, dancing subjects, away from the beast of his nightmares. All was right with the world. But then, the worst possible thing happened.

The war dance started like any and every other. A giant writhing mass of hunters with sticks and loud, piercing voices throbbing in a circle. A hunter, Roger, became the prey, a pig, in their mock hunt. The rain began to pelt upon their skin but the joyous dance continued, Roger making his way round like a frightened pig and playing his part. The thunder started with flecks of electricity baring down on the land, causing some of the smaller boys to scream and run for cover. Roger moved from the center, leaving it barren in anticipation, becoming a hunter once more.

Then the worst of the worst. A shape, moving clumsily toward the mass, disappeared in the writhing center. Pure terror struck through the hearts of the hunters at the unknown being. As if they shared a brain, the group pounced, ripping and pounding and destroying that that stumbled into their mass. A small cry of pain was heard from the being and the sound of his startled, shocked voice fell onto their ears but not one boy stopped his relentless attack. Another crack of thunder and the group shattered as though the booming noise had been a physical blow, knocking them each away from their prey in unison.

Each boy knew in their hearts what had transpired on the coast but not one would admit that Simon had been killed. They each made their own excuse - that it was too dark to see just what they were doing, that it was only the monster disguised as one of their own, that Simon never had been - but each knew deep down in the pit of their stomach that they had just killed one of their own, one of their _friends_.

Jack took lead once more, although the war dances were farther apart then ever. Life went on, but their was now a demon inside each boy's heart.

-

A few days passed after the death of Simon before another tragedy struck, one that would change the red-head more then anything else from his experience. An hour prior, a raid had been taken on the small encampment of Ralph, Piggy and the twins. The prize? Piggy's glasses, the fire-starter of the island. Not one of the hunters received an injury so the raid had been more then a success.

Twirling the glasses in his fingers, Jack smirked contently until he heard the sound of the conch being blown just on the outskirts of his shelter. One of the boys sitting in front of him gazed at him with questioning eyes and he gave the painted savage a curt nod. The boy nodded back and sprinted from the cave. Two more savages made their way into his sanctuary as he let his other hand finger the coarse hair of the sow they had killed on their trip back to their castle rock. They picked up the headless carcass and walked with it through the woods, Jack helping them along. He made sure to round the rest of his crowd, coming in from the side to see Ralph, Piggy clutching to him for dear life, the twins at the rear of the party. The hunters threw the dead pig to the ground and Jack stepped forward towards Ralph.

The red-head felt more the heard Roger slipping away as he argued with the blonde in front of him. He also felt a tremor roll over him knowing that his friend was slipping away from him. But he let it go as the blonde pest started yelling at him.

"Thief, thief."

Jack snapped. He felt a nerve somewhere in the back of his mind slam his body into gear, morphing Ralph into an image of his frothing father about ready to bite his head off. This made him roll over the edge of conscious thought and he lunged at the boy.

:What did you call me?!"

"Just what you are, Jack! A thief! A bloody, good-for-nothing _thief_! Thief, thief. thief!"

Jack let out a feral growl, exposing his teeth in a ferocious snarl, striking any of Ralph that he could with his hunting spear. Ralph could judged where Jack was going to strike in his blind, raging fury and so only just knocked the wooden stick away from any damaging blows. In the same turn of the spear, he clipped Jack in the ear and dragged the two boys together to stand, glaring and panting, chest to chest. The fight wore on, both boys attacking fiercely, until the fat lump gripping the boulder so tightly drew Ralph's attention away.

Another rant of needing the glasses is the answer that the small conversation between the two brought. Jack knew that things would start going wrong soon either for his enemies or himself at this point. He could tell that this thought had been passed over to Roger when rocks began to fling towards the fighting area, staying far clear of Jack but approaching the two boys that crouched by a rock. Soon enough, Ralph was back fighting with the red-head. The crowd cheered and jeered as they grew more fierce, Jack being reminded more and more of his father.

Then the thing that Jack had foresaw played out in front of him. First, the sound of doom flitted into his ears before the falling and rolling of a boulder. The red-head took his eyes away from his query for two seconds to steal a glance at the spot where the giant rock had originated. Roger was laughing but managed to cheer out when he caught his friend looking at him. A sickening crunch and cry made Jack's mind come back to the battle. The rock had collided with Piggy and the two were sent hurtling through the air and down over the side of the cliff. Another sickening crunch signified Piggy's death and Jack's victory over the blonde. The victor forced the twins to be captured and he strode away in his glory, steering himself to see his friend.

"Great show!" he cried when he finally caught the dark-haired boy in his sights. "The blonde dies tomorrow! Allow him leave at this point of time! He will be killed before the sun sets in the sky tomorrow!" Jack called out over the ledge that had set the stone rolling to the crowd below. Ralph looked up with wide eyes towards the one that spoke of his death. He hobbled to his feet and streaked off, back the way he had come.

"Now, a feast on our kill!"

-

It was late but still Jack stirred. He made his way out to the fire that was still blazing after the hunters' feast. Sitting on a log, he let himself sink away into the flames. It wasn't until he felt someone sit beside him that he looked away from the mound.

"Do you mind?"

"When have I ever minded your company, Roger?"

"What has you still up? You couldn't possibly be guilty, could you?"

"I-I wasn't hurting Ralph. I wasn't. I was hurting _him_. I swear. Why would I want to hurt Ralph? He hasn't done anything to me."

"He hasn't?"

Jack sat for a moment before slipping from the log to lay with his head resting against the side of Roger's bare knee. It was quiet for a long moment, the only sound being that of the crackling fire.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you kill Piggy?"

Jack's question made Roger tense. "I-I'm sorry, Jack. I just couldn't help myself."

"You sound like you think I'm mad. I'm not mad. You made me so happy when I saw that boulder crashing down. It gave me hope, ya'know. Hope that things could be better."

Roger let his body go slack and he wove his fingers through the mess of red hair that rested on his knee. The dark-haired boy thought that his friend had fallen asleep when he heard him once more.

"Roger?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that you couldn't help yourself. What did it feel like? Why couldn't you help yourself?"

Roger felt his face grow red and he looked away, his fingers halting a moment in their stroking. It took him a minute to regain composure but took Jack's hair in between his fingertips once more as he did.

"It was like a burning deep inside. Like, no matter what I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Then the rock just kinda ... I don't know, was pushed down. It was like I had no control. I was just a puppet and the person behind the strings wanted that rock to go down."

"Can you do it again?"

Eyes going wide, Roger stopped once more, his gaze falling now on the innocent boy in front of him. He sounded just like his younger, less-tainted self again, just like a child. He turned his head like a puppy looking for more attention when its master stops rubbing its ears.

"I mean, could you do it again? Could you destroy someone just as easily like you did with Piggy? If you had help?"

"I told you before, you are never seeing him again, Jack. That is something I will promise you."

"How do you know I'm even talking about Ralph?"

"You aren't. It's your father."

"Was it easy to see that stone fall? Do you feel bad at all?"

Roger almost chuckled at the fact that Jack could avoid questions and change the subject so quickly and effortlessly. "Like I said, I didn't realize what I was doing, so it wasn't hard but it wasn't easy. I sorta feel bad. I mean, despite how weird that thing was, it was human too. You have to feel bad for killing someone, don't you?"

"I won't feel bad. I won't feel bad when I see both Ralph and my father gone. Daddy won't ... ouch ... Father won't hurt me anymore. I'll make sure he won't ever do anything to me again!"

Roger had gripped Jack's hair hard when he said 'daddy', forcing him away from the memories and feelings that the name caused. The dark-haired boy knew all too well that his friend would only say Daddy after he had been tortured, so he tried his best to steer the boy away from such a past.

"We'll live happily ever after, won't we, Roger?"

"Of course."

"And you are my knight?"

"As always."

-

The hunt for Ralph had Jack's mind solely on his father. Sensing this, Roger tried his hardest to get the red-head out of his head, forcing him to move on to capture his prey. But all too soon the chase was over. A giant fire behind them and the prey before them, Jack and his choir of hunters bound through the creepers and onto the beach. As they bound out after seeing the startled, injured blonde stumble and trip into the sand, they were faced with a navel officer speaking with their prey. They were safe! They were being rescued! They were going home!

---

TBC

----

**A/N: Jack and Roger tidbit! YAY! Tell me what you think, no?**

**You once made this promise to stay by my side- **_**Bad Boy**_

_**Cascada**_

**Tootles!**

**XbuttonsX**


	6. At Long Last

**A/N: Thank you all so very much! You have been great! Only one more chapter left after this! **

**^*^ ^*^ ^*^ **

I see you hiding there, cowering in fear. You think I don't know better. It's so great to see you again, I must say! Now I can make the nightmares stop. I can be whole. And him and I are going to be happy! I won't have to fear you anymore. No longer will you rule over me. All I can do is let myself go and see how you end up.

-

"R-Ralph."

The blonde jumped at the voice beside him as he lay in his make-shift hospital bed, a bandage covering his wounds that Jack had inflicted while food laid on the table on his other side.

"I-It's okay, Ralph. I'm not here to hurt you anymore," Jack hushed softly, trying his best to soothe the shaking boy.

"How do I know this for sure? How do I know you don't have your knife in your hand and are about to slit my throat right here?"

"Because. Why would I endanger my chances of getting back to live a normal life? If I were to kill you now, they would most likely execute me right there and then. They don't trust me, Ralph. I know you don't either but you should. I'm done hurting you."

"Well, why are you here?"

"To make amends."

"What?"

"I... I must say that I do apologize. I have been a royal snob and I am .. sorry. I am sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I almost killed you. I'm sorry for everything."

"You saved us all in the end though. Maybe it was for the best that you wanted me dead. If it weren't for that, I would still be dead and so would everyone on the island. You couldn't have stayed there forever."

"Honestly, I think it would have been best if I had stayed."

"What? So I was right. You really did go batty."

"Shush you. I did not. I just have my reasons. Now I best be off. I still have to pack up the rest of my things."

"Go off and be with Roger you mean. You don't have any belongings to bring."

"Whatever. Just ... I'm sorry again, Ralph. Don't go away hating me, okay? I really am a good guy. You just reminded me too much of my father. Now, _he_ won't be as lucky as _you_."

Jack's parting words left Ralph to go wide-eyed and stare blankly as he watched the red-head take his leave from the solo room, off to meet his best friend once more.

-

"You okay now?" Roger inquired, falling into step with his friend once the red-head departed his enemy's room. Jack smirked but began to play restlessly at the hem of the shirt he was forced into wearing. Roger noticed this and grabbed his hand to get him to stop although he himself was uncomfortable in the long shirt provided for him. "Things will be fine, Jack. I promised, didn't I? I promised you that I will always be here to save you. I did, remember?"

Jack nodded but looked away from his friend. "He's waiting," he whispered, forcing his eyes upon the floor. "He has waited all this time. I know he hated me when I left, but ... what if he doesn't hate me anymore? I'm all grown up. What if he likes that?"

"I won't let him!"

"Could you really be able to stop him, Roger? Do you think you could seriously take on that demon? Just forget about it. I'm resigned to my fate. Why don't you let it sink in too?"

"J-Jack... What's gotten into you? Just last night you were practically begging me to kill him. Now you want to go back and get molested by him? Are you willing to feel his hands all over your body like they had been before? You expect me to just stand by and let it happen?!"

"Yes, I do, Roger. We aren't savages anymore. We can't go around killing people."

"Attention, boys from the island. We are arriving at our destination shortly. So if you would kindly grab anything you wish to take with you, please go up on deck."

"Come on, Roger. We're going home."

"Correction, I am going home. You are getting sent back into that hell hole! We could always run away together, Jack. Please, could we?"

"Just let it go, Roger. Let it go."

Still with his shimmering blue orbs cast down to the floor, Jack grabbed Roger's hand and dragged him up to the deck. A few of the other boys were already gathered there and each turned their gaze upon the two when they made their arrival. Taking a deep breath, Jack located the twins who yelped at his approach.

"Please ... Sam... Eric... Don't. I wanted to ... apologize. I've been ... a horrible person. I know I have done nothing to earn your forgiveness, but ... I don't want you to go away hating me. Please, I beg of you to let yourselves forgive me. I'm sorry … for everything."

All the boys stood in dumbstruck awe, mouths agape. The twins gazed at him with matching wide eyes before exchanging a look. They let their fingers run over the other's cut cheek before nodding in secret conversation. They each turned back to Jack before giving him a wide smirk, attacking him in a hug. Their happy mood was contagious and soon Jack was being surrounded, each boy wanting to get in and at least touch him to let him know they cared for him; that all was forgiven. But all the contact was enough to send Jack hurtling over the brink of insanity. Roger could hear his friend's muffled cries of Daddy and began to shove boys out of the way.

"Daddy! Stop it! It hurts! Daddy!" Eyes rolled back in his head, Jack was left on the floor until Roger grabbed him in his arms.

"Jack, Jack! Calm down. It's okay! He's not here! I told you that you'd be best without him!"

"Roger, what happened? What did we do?"

"Nothing. He just needs his space. All those people around him kinda spooked him a bit. Brought up some bad memories."

"Roger ... I ... I changed my mind again. I forgot what it was like. I don't want it again."

"Okay, boys? That all of you? Save for Ralph, of course. You'll all be taking a plane back to England. Hopefully you have better luck this time."

-

The terminal was crowded, filled with expectant parents weeping with joy at having their sons back. But Jack held back, being shielded from the crowd by Roger's body even though he could still see over the slightly taller boy's shoulder. A shock of red hair was visible, eagerly searching through each little boy's face to find his own son. All too soon, he came upon Roger and smiled with devilish delight at the sight of his son. The dark-haired teen was pushed from his protective stance as Mr. Merridew wrapped his arms around is son, burying his face in the brilliant red locks.

"Oh, Jack, I missed you!"

"Dadd- Father, please. Get off of me."

"Eh?"

Roger took his stance in front of his best friend once more as he shoved Mr. Merridew back away from his prize. Jack placed his hand on Roger's shoulder and moved out from behind him.

"I'll go home, I suppose, father. But don't think I will enjoy myself there. I have changed. I know how to stand up for myself."

"Is that a threat, boy?"

"No, sir. Just a warning."

-

The long drive back to their house consisted of Jack being comforted by his friend while Mr. Merridew tried his hardest to keep from talking to his son. He knew that the child despised him and he knew why, but he vowed not to let that stop him from gaining the teen's respect once more.

"Make any friends while you were away, Jack?"

The young red-head didn't respond, just watched the trees flash past the window, allowing Roger to keep his mind occupied with their fingers interlocked.

-

"You should go home and see your folks, kid. I'm sure they can't wait for you to go back to them."

"And leave you here alone with Jack? I think not. I may not have seen you for years, sir, but I still know just what you will do to him once I step foot outside that door."

Roger glowered at his friend's father while said friend was up in the washroom. A small grumble escaped Mr. Merridew's throat and he glowered back at the teen. Both enemies jumped and stopped their staring contest when Jack came slowly back down the stairs in nothing more then a ripped pair of Jean shorts. He almost regretted it when he saw the hungry look spread across the eldest male's face at the sight of his son in such a skimpy outfit. Seeing that look made Roger growl, slinking in between the two red-heads, his stomach churning in disgust. He tensed when he felt Jack's hand slip over his back, his warm breath brushing against his ear when a single line was whispered.

"It's time."

At this, Roger suppressed a smirk and coughed out a giggle. He straightened himself and allowed Jack to pass him while the younger red-head went passed his father and into the kitchen, a smirk spread easily across his face. When Roger followed the two into the kitchen his eyes fell upon the glinting silver in his friend's hand. Of course, Mr. Merridew didn't notice this threat as he was still busy taking in the tanned, muscular perfection before him. Jack's smirk faltered for all of two seconds when he felt those eyes on him once more but Roger moved as if on stage, dancing to save the princess from an evil dragon. They exchanged a glance and a nod before Roger let his fingers clasp around Jack's on the handle of the gleaming knife.

"You aren't going to torture me any longer, _daddy_," Jack hissed, using all of his strength to shove the blade deep into his father's stomach. He couldn't handle being in such close quarters with the man that was beginning to drape over him, crying out in pain from the searing silver in his flesh. Roger then took the knife to shove it deeper, laughing at the crimson that was dripping down his hand.

Jack joined in the laughter, tears dripping down his cheeks from the pure joy and relief he felt. He grabbed Roger and pulled him back, going straight up to his father and kicking him in the shin, forcing him to the ground before slamming his fist into the back of the man's skull. Roger watched in horrified shock, laughter halted while Jack began laughing in a rising pitch.

"J-Jack? Jack, you can stop now. Jack? ... Jack!" Roger cried, grabbing his friend by the hand to make him stop in his assault. There was a tinge in those blue orbs that caused a shudder to run through Roger. He knew that look. He knew others had seen it when he had been tracking Ralph on the last day on the island. That look that was blazing in his friend's eyes was the look of pure and total insanity. "Jack, please. Calm down. I'm going to end up losing you! Stop it!"

"But he's gone, Roger! He's gone! I killed him! _We_ killed him! He's gone! I don't have to worry about him anymore! I won't get molested any more! I'm free and safe and everything is right with the world! Don't you see? This is amazing! So this is the feeling. This is the wondrous feeling of complete control."

"Jack, please. Come on. Let's just go sit. You need to calm down. Just sit and relax and things will be even better."

"Mr. Merridew, have the boys come home yet?"

Roger felt his blood run cold and he gulped. Jack's face fell. "What was that, Roger?" his voice was back to being as innocent as it was back by the fire. Roger scrunched his eyes and blew his breath out from his nose, nostrils flared, grabbing Jack in a quick hug, placing their foreheads together.

"You stay in here, kido and be as quiet as you can, okay?"

Roger sprinted away when he felt Jack nod, unable to see him through the mess of his long, black hair that he had yet to cut. "Hello, mother. I'm so glad to see you again."

"R-Roger ... why is there blood on your hands, hunny?"

"Um ..." Roger faltered, trying his best to think up an excuse. "Mr. Merridew cut his finger making supper and I was helping him with it."

"That much blood from a little finger wound? Is he alright? Besides, I thought he had a maid to do that type thing."

A shrill, high-pitched scream ran through the house and Roger spun around to see Jack huddling in a corner, rocking in a ball while a maid stood at the opposite entrance to the kitchen, the body of Jack's dead, mutilated father in clear view.

"Somebody call the police! Hurry! Call someone! Anyone!"

----

TBC

----

**A/N: Since this is the second to last, you should be nice and hand me a review, no?**

**You gotta believe a little change is ... supernatural! - **_**Supernatural**_

_**Mew Mew Power change theme thingy**_

**Tootles!**

**XbuttonsX**


	7. Lost In Your Mind

**Last chapter all. So sorry it was delayed by a day. But you can thank my bitch of a mother as she stole the keyboard so I couldn't go on the net and then when she got home, she was even more of a bitch and refused to allow me on the net. -curses- But, I hope you enjoy! **

**=.= =.= =.= =.= (-cough- bitch)**

I said I would protect you. I told you I would. But who knew that this would happen. Who knew that I wouldn't be able to see you anymore? Who knew they'd take us both away? Jack, I miss you! I miss you more then I ever knew I could miss anyone. I would have been happier had we just stayed on the stupid island, only the two of us. We would have been happy there. Now ... now I can barely live to see the next day. I've stopped eating, you know? I just can't wake up knowing that I will never, ever see your smiling face again. Jack, how'd things turn out like this? We were practically brothers. But I saved you. I helped you save yourself. Now you don't have to worry. So all I can say now is ... good-bye. Good-bye, Jack. Please, think of me often.

-

"If I say I'm crazy, can I go see him?"

"I'm sorry, sir. You confessed to the crime of murdering Mr. Merridew. You are living out a life sentence for murder."

"But ... I need to see him again."

"I'm sorry, Roger. I can't let you do that."

Roger curled his arms around the knees that were hauled up to his chest, placing his chin down and letting tears fall from his eyes. No one messed with Roger. He was a savage, not wanting to burden himself with clothing except for the essential pair of boxer-shorts. Keeping up his muscular form was the one thing that kept him going in his determination to once again lay eyes on his best friend. He also made it a ritual to ask the female cop that had sent both Jack and himself to the private school in the first place if he would ever get to see his Jack again. Each day it was the same conversation but it comforted him slightly. As long as he kept Jack in his daily conversation, he could never disappear.

-

"I want him back! Give him back to me! Let me see him again! Please!" Jack cried, slamming himself against the stark-white walls. "I can't live without him! I'm not crazy! I'm not! I just need to see my Roger again! Please!" Tears were leaking once more down Jack's face as he pounded against anything that would make noise. Knowing he was about to fall into one of his stages of pure agonized fury, he let himself fall back onto his bed. "I'm better now. See? I can behave. I just need to see Roger again."

He was shaking now. His entire body was revolting to the fact that he had overdone it and he would be tied any moment. Doctors would come in with their white, white lab coats and their needles and their straight jacket. They would say that everything was fine. But if everything was fine, he would be back on the island with people that treated him with some form of respect. Above all, he would be back with his Roger. His prince. The prince that made that promise to protect him from anything that would come his way. Was it just a one-time deal? Or did his prince not care anymore?

Here they come, with their lab coats and needles and words of reassurance.

"Wait! Wait for two seconds! Please! Just wait!" Jack cried but didn't move to stop them, knowing that he would get punished if he did. The lead doctor halted his movements with the needle poised over Jack's bare arm.

"Speak."

"L-Let me see him. One last time. Let me see him. I need him. If I had him, I wouldn't need to be in here anymore. Please. Can you find him for me? Let me see his smiling face one last time. Then I'll be a good boy. I'll behave. I won't hurt anyone anymore."

Despite being twenty-one, Jack still sounded like that little child in front of the fire all those years before. The doctor showed no signs of hearing the man's pleas as he let the needle sink into his skin. Jack let out a small cry before unconsciousness set in.

"Are you going to answer his plea, sir?"

"I don't see why I should. He wouldn't remember that he asked me that when he wakes up anyways. Come. Our work is done in here for the day."

"Sir, can you really be so cruel?"

"He is out of his mind, Sophie. He doesn't know what he is asking."

"But sir!"

"End of discussion, silly girl!"

-

"Roger. Roger, wake up," the officer hushed through the bars, trying her hardest to rouse the dark-haired man. She gave him a crooked smile when he looked up at her with groggy eyes. "Something has come in the mail."

At this, Roger sat at attention, all eyes and ears. "S-Something? Something ... from him?"

"I wouldn't wake you if it weren't."

Roger felt tears well up in his eyes. Whether the news be good or bad, the tears would still need to make their appearance. He leapt to the bars, causing the woman to fall back in shock. "I-I ... Why would I hurt you? I won't! I want to hear from him! Please! Just let me hear from him!"

"Uh, yes, yes. One moment."

Roger was shaking in anticipation at this point. He threw his head back before bringing it back level once more. Other inmates were staring through their cells at his excitement, thinking to themselves how odd this savage looked, rocking on his toes, fidgeting in anticipation the way he was. When the woman returned, he was about ready to start yelling for her to hurry back. He snatched the object and package the second it was within reach, crying out happily to see his friend's messy scrawl, writing out his name in a shaking print.

_Roger;_

_It hurts. Everything hurts without you here. Is my prince gone? Are you even still alive? It's been years and still no word from you? Have you moved on from me, Roger? Have you left your Jack to waste away in a place where they drug him into silence and all but one treat him like trash that should have been shoved out on the street? Roger, have you given up hope on me? We have been through so much. I don't know how much longer I could possibly stay without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why did they have to separate us? Roger, I miss you! Is it too much to beg you to come and see me. I know I don't deserve it. But ... it would mean the world to see you. Even just once. I would be better if you were here, Roger. You would make me whole. I sent you a gift as well. Do you remember it? It's one of the only things I saved from the island._

_See me soon?_

_Jack_

The dark-haired man had to read the letter over several times before he could take any of it in. When his fingers stopped shaking, he let his gaze fall upon the small package in his lap. Tearing at the paper as though it would crush the small something inside, Roger lifted out the prize. It glinted in the yellow light and he felt his heart burn as he recognized the golden trinket for what it was; the golden badge that Jack had once worn on his cap back in the school days. The man let out a small sob at this realization.

"P-Please, ma'am. He needs me. I need him. Can't you allow me to settle out the rest of my sentence with him? Please? It would mean the world to me."

"What does the letter say?"

Roger handed her the message and he shuddered at the expressions that crossed her face. Finally, she folded the letter back up and went over to her desk. "Hey, my letter!" Roger yelped, but the woman gave him a small smile of reassurance. He stopped his bellyaching for a moment as she picked up her phone. The man waited with baited breath to see what she was up to.

-

"What is the matter with him? Is he broken?"

Sophie stood at the door to Jack's room with her boss as he gazed at the man laying still on his bed where he had been left the day prior. He hadn't attacked anyone or anything and just lay there, eyes gazing up at the ceiling but no one doubted that he could see nothing more then his own desires.

"I-I think he's happy now, sir."

"Happy? What right does he have to be happy?"

"He is a human being just like us all here! I don't see what you have against him! If you actually got to know him, you would know that he has every right to a happy ending and a happy ending is what I'm going to give him!"

"How are you to manage that, impudent child?"

"Roger."

The single word that left her lips made the red-head sprawled on the bed come to attention. He sat straight up, his blue orbs sparking with the name. "R-Roger? Is he here? Is he coming? Sophie?"

"It's okay, Jack. I sent the letter yesterday. I received a call earlier. He'll be here."

Jack's face broke into a smile so big that it looked like his face shattered. He jumped from his bed and barrelled towards the girl who was laughing. He stopped himself just inches from her like a dog that had been shocked with an electric collar. A whimper escaped his throat until she wrapped her arms around him. He was careful when he hugged her back, trying his hardest not to break her. The doctor growled something that Jack couldn't understand and all too soon Sophie was ripped from his arms and he found himself being shoved back into his room, falling flat on the ground with a yelp.

-

The door opened slowly, like whoever was on the opposite side was afraid of what they would meet. The red-head felt himself start to shake as the being approached, quiet as death, a panther stalking its next meal, perhaps. Hands slipped over his shoulders and he fell back into the embrace, tears falling from his swimming orbs.

"J-Jack..."

"I've been waiting. So my prince has returned."

----

The End

----

**Wow, thank you all so much for all the support and love you showed me during this whole thing! I love you all! Please, tell me you are smarter then my Dad and figured out who that was at the end! And, if I get enough requests, I may just write an extra-special chapter! YAY!**

**You cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. - **_**My Immortal **_

_**Evanesence**_

**Tootles!**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
